Parasol
This is about the Parasol Ability for the Parasol Enemy, see Parasol (Enemy) Parasol is a copy ability. A deceptively simple, harmless looking ability, it allows Kirby to use a red and white striped, star-tipped parasol as a weapon, or to slow his fall from high places. Parasol is one of the few abilities to never have Kirby wearing a hat, other than many of the final abilities like Star Rod. Features In Kirby's Adventure, Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland and Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, Kirby uses the parasol as a weapon as well as being able to slow Kirby's fall. It also doubles as a shield of sorts that stops most attacks that drop on him from above. Kirby Squeak Squad also used the Parasol in a similar matter, but with the Copy Scroll, it allows Kirby to use the parasol as a frontal shield while shooting stars from it. In all games where parasol is available, you can hold down while in mid-air to perform a tackle. In Kirby's Dream Course Parasol slowed Kirby down when used on the ground, however, it was better used in the air, where (once again) it would slow down Kirby's decent. It also allowed him to change direction slightly. Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3 had animal helpers that changed how abilities work: Rick balances his partner upon the Parasol upon his nose in a display that looks impressive visually but is not so offensively. Coo deploys the Parasol from the top of his head and whirls about like a tornado, similar to the Tornado ability (which wasn't available in either game), taking out anything in his path that he can freely navigate for a brief time period. Kine pops the Parasol from his mouth, striking directly in front of himself, In KDL3 he eventually rolls onto his back to hold the tool overhead. The whole of his top is shielded but the rest of him is exposed. The prop can be held out as he moves about, freely able to jump and carry on as normal. While it is held up, the fish will fall more slowly, allowing him to extend his jumping distance to cover gaps he could not manage before. Nago and his partner hop about on the Parasol like it was a pogo stick, bouncing up and down. The attack only affects below him, leaving his top exposed to enemies and attacks. Chuchu and her partner hop into the Parasol and spin around for a lovely ride together. The umbrella slowly moves along the ground forward taking out anything it runs into. The pair are left exposed to anything from above as it only affects things to the sides and below. Pitch is putted like a golf ball that bounces across the scene. When he reaches the end of his path, he takes to flight and returns to his partner. On both routes of his trip, he damages enemies. While separated, Pitch's partner is left exposed and unable to attack or defend themselves. In Kirby Super Star Kirby gained a few more attacks for the Parasol, and is also used as a shield more. Like many of the "Held" abilities like Sword and Hammer, the Parasol could be also be used underwater. The parasol appears in Super Smash Bros. Melee as an item. In Kirby: Right Back At Ya! Parasol Kirby in the anime is most like the version from Super Star, with several of the same attacks- namely Parasol Swing and Parasol Shield, in addition to Parasol Grab and Throw, which he uses on Dedede. In Episode 13, the ability's first appearance, Kirby did not use it in battle, but instead only to slow his fall from high up in the air. Transformation Sequence 9uKCN8UiB5Q Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Copy Abilities Category:Copy Ability